A Dangerous Game
by DarkLordWill
Summary: 6th Year onwards AU. Harry Potter, raised by Remus Lupin is preparing himself for the upcoming battles he will be faced with. Daphne Greengrass is hoping for a quiet year, then he enters her life right at the beginning of the school year, she is not happy with that, he doesn't care. HP/DG Sirius Lives
1. Chapter 1

**A Dangerous Game**

* * *

 _1_ _st_ _September 2011_

"Wake up"

"…"

"If you don't wake up now you will miss the train"

"…"

"If you don't wake up now you will feel the wrath of a werewolf" The reply was a snort from the teenager in front of him in bed.

"I will ring Sally; tell her that you miss her dearly, that you are sorry that you broke up with her, that you will gladly beg for forgiveness and how much you want her back…"

"…"

Remus Lupin watched as the teenager, with his eyes still closed, slowly raised his arm to his face, and gave him the finger.

"Suit yourself" He turned to leave, he stopped when he heard a long-suffering sigh and movement, and he turned back to the boy in bed. The teenager was leant against his headboard scowling at his 'Uncle'.

"That was cruel" the boy huffed. Remus grinned, he took pride in these moments, they did not come often and when they did come, it was usually as the boy had just woken up and was in a bitter mood.

"Harry, I have less of a fuss coping with my werewolf hangovers than I do with you every morning, so drastic situations call for drastic measures" Harry continued to scowl at him, Remus rolled his eyes and left his room.

"Stop being a little bitch and get ready, we are leaving in 20 minutes, I'll make you some toast" Remus called behind him as he descended the stairs. He heard a groan and heavy footfalls around his 'nephews' room. Chuckling slightly he placed two pieces of bread in the toaster and leant against the kitchen counter waiting for his nephew to arrive. Less than 10 minutes later, a thoroughly happier looking Harry Potter entered the kitchen wearing black slim jeans and a black hoodie, and picked up the toast.

They sat silently whilst he ate before he wiped his mouth with the tablecloth; Remus frowned and placed the plate in the dishwasher.

"You weren't actually going to ring my ex was you?" Harry asked closing the door on the dishwasher and looking up at his uncle in disbelief. Remus raised an eyebrow; he put on a small smile.

"Maybe" Harry rubbed his face in annoyance before spinning and ascending the stairs again to brush his teeth.

"Remind me again why you broke up with Sally? You had been dating for nearly 6 months, the longest you have ever dated someone so far and you both seemed very happy?" Remus called up the stairs; he pulled on some casual shoes, a coat and waited for his nephew.

"She asked something that scared me" Remus raised an eyebrow at that, Harry had faced many dangers in life that would make grown wizards wet themselves, this must have been bad.

"…and what did she ask?" There was silence for a minute, the sound of a running water before Harry appeared at the top of stairs ashen face.

"She…she asked if it would be ok to have children right after Hogwarts…" Remus raised both of his eyebrows in surprise.

"Christ"

"I know I jumped ship before she could start suggesting baby names" Harry pulled on his trust Docs and a green bomber jacket then headed towards the fireplace, Remus followed him.

"What did you say to her?" Harry picked up some floo powder and grabbed the handle of his trunk, which he had left next to the fireplace the night before; he stared at the fireplace for a moment.

"'Right, okay, bye' I left immediately after, I didn't look back" Harry smiled sheepishly; Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Did she text you?"

"Oh yes"

"When?" Harry stepped into the fireplace, the trunk at his side and turned to look at his uncle.

"About 5 minutes after I left, and then for the next day and a bit, every half hour before I replied with a very vague excuse which probably didn't help the situation….Platform 9 ¾!" Remus watched as Harry disappeared into green flame.

"Yes, vague replies usually don't help," Remus said to a now empty fireplace.

XxxxxxxxX

"You do realise she will probably confront you on the train," Remus said weaving in and out of parents and their children, following his nephew down the platform. Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"That's why I will be sitting in a different compartment this time, further to the front" Remus nodded understanding his logic.

"What about Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron?" He asked; they were good friends in and out of Hogwarts ever since first year.

"I sent Seamus an owl yesterday telling him my situation, his reply was simple and understanding" they had passed the entrance to the carriage Harry normally got on.

"Which was?" Remus smiled, he knew the Irish boy well, and a certain charm that had gotten him punched many times by many girls and women.

"'Fuck that, good call'" Remus laughed. They stopped two carriages away from the driver; Harry placed his trunk on the carriage entrance and turned to his uncle.

"You realise that this is Slytherin territory now?" Remus asked looking up and down the platform, spotting a few parents who he knew were Death Eaters. Harry shrugged.

"I can take care of myself; we both know that they," He gestured around them, "know that" Remus smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I know that still be careful I don't want you ending up in Poppy's care within the first week like 3rd year" Harry pulled back and made a face.

"That wasn't my fault, wrong place at the wrong time"

"You ended up with 3 broken ribs and a broken nose," Remus said scowling.

"An accident"

"They aimed for you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I saw the memory from one of the culprits"

"Minor banter amongst peers, I got 3 of the 6 of them if you remember, the last one without a wand and he was a 7th year"

"…it was a good right hook…" Harry smiled before smacking Remus on the back, he winced, the boy was strong.

"There you go, nothing to it, right better go, see you at Christmas, keep me updated on all thing nefarious in the world, and tell Sirius to get out more as he was very pasty when I saw him yesterday, I just wanted to polite and not tell him" Remus laughed. He gave Harry one last one armed hug before he jumped on board the train as it started to move. Remus waved at the train, in general, watching it leave the station.

"He'll be in trouble in no time," he said to himself

XxxxxxxxxX

Daphne Greengrass stomped out of her compartment with a huff. Malfoy decided to start acting like a Tosser in the first 5 minutes of the train this time and she had no time for it. She heard her best friend Tracey Davis swear loudly as she followed her down the carriage and into the second one.

"Jesus Christ, he's turned into more of an arsehole than last year and he was peaking the arsehole meter then" Daphne always found it amusing when her half-blood friend used muggle curses; she only used them in her presence when they were alone. She especially liked the blasphemous type. She nodded in agreement; Malfoy was part of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad last year and even though he wasn't as bad with Slytherins, his parading around was funny for the first 30 seconds before everyone who wasn't in his group wanted to murder him.

"Hopefully he will tone it down since its NEWTS next year" Daphne commented as she stopped to see if there was any room in another compartment before moving on.

"Doubtful" she heard Tracey mumble. They stopped at the next compartment, it was empty bare a single person who was asleep.

"Hey look, its Potter," Tracey said surprised, Daphne was also quite surprised, no Gryffindor had ventured down her alone unless they were in a relationship…and they were both part of respectful Pureblood families.

"Shall we go in?" Her friend asked, Daphne was unsure; she looked up and down the carriage before sighing and opening the compartment.

"It's the best we can find,, " Daphne said in defeat, she put her Trunk above her and sat opposite the boy. Tracey sat next to her after doing the same; they both just looked at the Gryffindor Golden Boy for a few seconds.

"Has he grown again?" Tracey whispered Daphne tilted her head; he had, not by much since he was already quite tall, she guessed he would probably hit 6"1 when he stopped eventually. He, of course, towered both of them now anyway. She heard Tracey giggle and looked at her in confusion.

"He's pretty hot" Daphne rolled her eyes at her statement, as soon as Tracey become interested in boys she became very interested in "sizing up what's to offer" as she had put it.

"Tracey, he's Potter"

"So, I've talked to Megan and she said you should see what's under the clothes" Megan Jones was a Gryffindor half-blood that lived near Tracey, she had slept with Harry Potter a couple of times. Daphne had heard about all of those times from Tracey.

"No thanks, I'd rather not thank you," she said crossing her arms. Tracey laughed before opening a book and the compartment went quiet.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Has the trolley-lady gone past yet?" Daphne jumped, she looked up from the novel she was reading, Potter was awake and staring at her.

"Yep, about 3 minutes ago, " Tracey said next to her. He turned to her friend for a couple of seconds before springing to his feet.

"Shit" he ran out of the compartment, Daphne gazed out the doorway then at the spot where he sat.

"Well that was interesting; you don't suppose we should have woke him when she came to us?" Tracey said Daphne shook her head.

"It's his own fault for not being awake when she arrived" Daphne frowned then went back to her novel, for all of 2 minutes before Potter arrived back into the compartment with a handful of sweets. He fell back into his seat and opened the Pumpkin Pasty.

"So what brings the royalty of Gryffindor down our end of the train?" Tracey asked amused. Daphne put on a blank face. Potter raised a finger before swallowing and grinning at them. A mischievous grin promised humour would follow.

"Girl problems" he chuckled before taking another bite of the pasty, Tracey looked at Daphne with a surprised look. 'Girl problems?' she mouthed, Daphne just shrugged.

"I broke up with Sally Ann-Perks a week ago quite abruptly; she would be sitting with her friend, Ginny Weasley, who is dating my mate Dean Thomas, who would be sitting in my normal compartment," he explained. He wiped his mouth on the napkin it came with and leant back in his seat smiling at them.

"Why abruptly?" Daphne asked she wondered if it was because he was sleeping with someone else.

"She said the 'C' word for the not so distant future" Tracey blanched at that, but Daphne did not understand, she looked at her friend curiously.

"She wants children soon," her friend explained, Daphne cringed.

"Good call Potter," Tracey said nodding; he laughed and turned to looking out of the window.

"Why come to the Slytherin part of the train?" Tracey asked.

"I knew she would start looking when I didn't turn up, so even if she knew I was here, she wouldn't want to enter the evil side of the train," he said smirking and looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Tracey snorted. They lapsed into silence again that lasted a while.

"I've heard a few things about you Potter" He turned and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"What would those things be Davis?"

"My friend, Megan Jones, lives on the same street as me, we are quite close" He looked surprised before his face settled into a boyish grin.

"Good things I hope?"

"Oh yes"

"Good, well I can tell you now that Megan and I are good friends-"

"Very good friends from what I've been told"

"Yep" The compartment went quiet again and Potter fell back asleep.

Until Draco Malfoy showed up two hours later.

"Well look who it is," He said barging into the compartment, Potter somehow was still asleep and Malfoy had not noticed him yet.

"Miss Wand-up-her-Ass and the Half-Blood Whore" Draco sneered at them, his bodyguards grunted behind him.

"Piss off Malfoy," Tracey said scowling at him, she especially got angry whenever he spoke to her, it was never anything nice.

"Yes listen to Tracey for once and get lost"

He didn't listen and turned to Tracey, his face twisted into a malicious smile.

"I heard your filthy muggle primary school was set alight last week" Tracey stared at Malfoy in shock.

"How do you know?" she asked, Daphne, closed her eyes, she knew what was coming.

"The Dark Lord paid it a visit" He laughed, Tracey recoiled, two teachers had died in that blaze.

"Great, now piss off, " Daphne said pulling her wand out, Draco smirked.

"Oo, what are you going to do with that Greengrass? Tickle me?" He laughed stepping closer and pulling his own wand out.

"It's about time someone puts you in your place, no more back chatting to your superiors, especially those who hang around with whores like Davis here" Daphne and Tracey prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

However, that thought was mute as Malfoy and his cronies were thrown out of the compartment, slamming into the opposite wall, the door slammed shut. Daphne turned to look at Potter whose face was blank and whose wand was held casually on his lap facing the door. Malfoy tried to pry open the door, he was swearing loudly at Potter. The blind on the door dropped and they heard Draco stomp off. Turning to gaze at him with shock on their faces, Potter grunted.

"Dick"

Tracey was the first to snap out of the emotion and started laughing uncontrollably; Potter flicked his wrist, his wand vanishing up his sleeve and likely into a holster. He smirked at Tracey's reaction.

"Did…did you see his face?!" she snorted, Daphne hid her grin. Suddenly there was the announcement that they would be arriving at Hogsmeade station very soon. Both girls pulled there Hogwarts uniform out of their trunks and then looked at Potter.

"What?" he said innocently. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Get out," she said, he sank deeper into his seater with a content look on his face.

"And pray tell why should I do that?" Daphne scowled

"You look cute when you scowl Greengrass" Daphne felt herself go pink, Tracey sniggered.

"Get. Out. Now" Daphne pointed at the door. He raised his hands in defence and slipped out of the door. They were midway through putting their uniform on when Potter poked his head in.

"Done yet?" his eyes lingered on her on eyes, she felt herself go even redder, and Tracey chuckled.

"Not yet darling," she said in a saucy voice that Daphne recognised as her best friend's flirtatious side. Harry's eyes flicked from Daphne's eyes to Tracey, he looked her up and down.

"Need any help?"

"Well actually-" Daphne slapped her friend's shoulder

"Tracey! Sod off Potter!" They both laughed at her and he disappeared once more.

"Only having a laugh Daph, don't get your knickers in a twist" she huffed as she put her tie on. A couple of minutes later they were both in there uniform so Tracey knocked on the door letting him back in. He grinned and got his uniform out from his Trunk. Daphne got up and headed for the door, as she stepped through she turned expecting her friend to follow her, but Tracey was still sat, she was watching Potter take his clothes off. He did not look remotely bothered that she was watching him.

"Tracey…" She said in an angry whisper. No reply, she glanced at Potter, who was topless. She caught herself staring; he was now unbuckling his belt. Tracey sighed, snapping herself out of her stupor. She grabbed her friend's robes and yanked her out of the compartment, slamming the door after her. She heard a boyish laugh come from the compartment.

"God, why did you do that, he clearly wasn't bothered?"

"We aren't perverts!"

"Well, you might not be…" Tracey grinned; Daphne gave her a disdainful look.


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to point out that this won't be HP/DG story where it takes Harry half of the story to thaw the "Ice Queen"'s heart, she also isn't the "Ice Queen" just a bit conservative in a few aspects, it was how she was raised._

* * *

 _5_ _th_ _September 2011_

The Gryffindors had booked the Quidditch pitch that Monday evening, it happened to start raining, heavily. That did not stop people attending to watch the practice; it was the Quidditch try-outs, so obviously people wanted to get a peek at the competition. Surprisingly, the Captain of the team, Harry Potter, did not particularly care who was watching, his only mind was to get the best and if that intimidated the opposition in the stands then even better.

Daphne and Tracey sat in the stands, Tracey held her wand up, an invisible umbrella formed above the girls keeping them dry, it did not help that it was very cold as well.

"Why have you dragged me out here?" Daphne grounded out, her teeth chattering, she rubbed her hands together, it was excessively cold for September. Tracey was leant forwards on her seat her eyes narrowed as she watched all the people wanting to try-out, there was surprisingly quite a few.

"Gotta know what the opposition has..."

"But Malfoy is here already watching" she pointed further down the stands to where Malfoy, the Captain of Slytherin team, with Crabbe and Goyle were sat. Tracey waved her off still watching as Potter, who had just opened the Quidditch Ball chest and dropped a spare Quaffle beside the chest.

"OK! Listen up, this year we will need, 2 new Chasers as Katie Bell is here for another year, 2 Beaters, if there any twins in this group considering the Beater position, remember the Weasley twins were the best, can you be better? Last, of course, we will need a Keeper" She heard Potter shout, the group whispered, a few people stared at Bell who was just behind Potter, some look annoyed, it was one less space on the team.

"If you don't make the cut, don't kick yourself, after practically begging McGonagall we have allowed there to be a reserve team, these will be made up of the people who JUST didn't make the main team. You will train alongside the main team, and will take over from anyone who has been injured to the point of being unable to play or cannot play for doing something stupid that stops you from playing!" There was a small cheer from the group, she saw Malfoy scowl.

"Now this is a double-edged sword, to make things fair, I have been told that every House team will have a reserve team!" A few people swore in the group, she saw Malfoy sneer; she knew that if Potter had not announced that to everyone including those in the stand, Malfoy would run to his Father.

"Reserve teams? This will be interesting, now I have to see who else will join them," her best friend said excitedly, she watched as she pulled out a small writing pad and a muggle pen. Daphne rolled her eyes, she liked watching Quidditch but she wasn't a Quidditch nut like her friend.

"We will split up, those who wish to be a Chaser in one line, Beaters in another and Keepers in another. If you wish to become a reserve Seeker however you may line up into another line!" Daphne doubted that Potter could injure himself to the point of being unable to play, it came close in 3rd year when the Dementors entered the game but he hastily flew down to a point where Dumbledore saw them and drove them off.

Apparently, the Ministry had a visit from a very angry headmaster that year.

She watched as the group scrambled to line in their disciplines, like every try-out, many wanted to be a Chaser, amongst them was the youngest Weasley, there was a few in the Beaters line, surprisingly a lot in the Keepers section including the last Weasley boy, and only 5 in the Reserve Seeker line.

"Right, Katie here will be trying out the Chasers today, I asked her what she would like to see, and these attributes include spatial awareness, hand-eye-coordination, and a tactical mindset!" The Chaser line shuffled under the gaze of Bell.

"I myself would like to concentrate on the Keepers, so to choose the Beaters I have asked a friend of mine to drop by, Fred!" One of the Weasley twins walked out from the stadium's locker room, he turned and waved at the crowd, he had a sneaky smile plastered on his face. The Beater line broke out into whispers.

"Fred here-"

"I'm George! He's spent 4 years as my teammate and still can't tell us apart!" she heard the Weasley twin shout, seemingly offended by a problem that even the Weasley clan had, a few people laughed at the 18-year-old.

"Fred here wants to see strength, and like Katie, a tactical mindset" Potter ignored the twin's complaint, she saw the twin smirk.

"Oh this is cheating; the Weasley twins were the best Beaters this school has seen since their late-uncles" She turned to Tracey in puzzlement. Without missing a beat, she explained to Daphne as if she knew she would not know.

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Molly Weasley's brothers, like the Weasley Twins were the best of their time, it seems the Beater blood ran in the family" Daphne slowly nodded, how Tracey knew about this she didn't know.

"I saw their names on a trophy in the trophy room and did some research" Oh. She watched as the Weasley twin picked up two Beaters bats, two Bludgers and a broom before yelling for the wannabe Beaters to follow him down the pitch. Bell picked up a Quaffle and a broom before following the Weasley down the pitch, stopping far enough to give room for her and the Weasley Twin. They both started talking to their collective.

"Right, Keepers follow me!" Potter picked up a spare Quaffle and headed towards the left goal hoops.

"Alright, I will call your name out and you will position yourself in front of the hoops, I will then try and score, easy. The score will be out of 20" The group nodded.

"McLaggen, you are up first" The blonde boy smirked, he sat on his broom and floated to the hoops, he sat there with an arrogant smile on his face. She looked at Potter who had a pained expression on his face. The 7th year was a known prat throughout the school.

"This will be easy!" McLaggen shouted, Tracey grunted with annoyance, Daphne felt the same.

"The problem we have here is that all he, and you lot, would have to do is watch me; so to make things interesting I have another guest, Alicia!" Another person stepped out of the locker room carrying her own broom. Alicia Spinnet, Bell's friend smiled slightly and gave Harry a one armed hug before floating upwards. Daphne saw McLaggen's smile drop, she grinned.

"McLaggen doesn't look happy anymore"

"Good, the dick tried to kiss me last year, I hope Spinnet or Potter throws the Quaffle at his face" Daphne quietly laughed, she remembered Tracey telling her what McLaggen tried to do. A swift knee to the groin was all the contact McLaggen received.

5 minutes later, McLaggen swaggered off to the side after catching 18/20 balls. Shit. She watched the other group try-outs, Tracey was furiously writing, she said she was guessing who they would pick.

Lastly, Ron Weasley flew up and positioned himself in front of the hoops he looked pale. She noticed Potter seemingly not noticing that it was his roommate. She knew Malfoy would not do this, extremely biased person. 5 minutes later, Ron came away with 16/20 saved.

"Reserve" Tracey mumbled scribbling away.

After an hour and a half in which the rain stopped, Potter called for everyone together whilst he talked to Bell, Spinnet and Weasley. He had also done Reserve Seeker tries as well which were interesting; it seemed that the ones who wanted to become a Reserve Seeker had to come closest to the Snitch before Potter caught it. He gave them a 5-minute head start. Daphne was not sure, if this was a very arrogant way of seeing who was best or if he was that good, none of the Gryffindors trying out for the position seemed to complain about the process. In the end, none of them caught the Snitch before Potter got it

"He's that good," Daphne whispered.

"What was that?" Tracey asked

"Nothing," Tracey smirked at her

"He is that good" Daphne went pink. Potter turned back to the group.

"Right, we have decided, I will name the position then call your name out!" The Weasley Twin started a drum roll with his hands on his legs Potter rolled his eyes.

"Joining Katie as a Chaser: Ginny Weasley," Weasley the younger jumped up and down before going to stand next to Bell

"And Demelza Robins!" A brunette that neither Daphne nor Tracey knew smiled brightly and stood next to Weasley, both started whispering with Bell.

"Becoming the new Beaters we have: Jimmy Peakes!" A mousy haired boy pumped the air and went to stand next to the Weasley Twin.

"And Ritchie Coote!" A stocky black boy with a soft smile came out of the group and high-fived his fellow Beater.

"Becoming the new Gryffindor Keeper," Potter looked sick for a second "Cormac McLaggen!" Tracey groaned and fell back into the seat.

"Fucksake"

McLaggen strutted and stopped next to Potter who shifted closer to the Weasley Twin with a look of regret and disdain.

"Now, for the Reserve team!" The group leant in, Tracey stood up as if it would make any difference in her hearing. Malfoy, Daphne noticed had left after McLaggen had been announced, probably thinking that the Reserve team would be rubbish and not worth his time knowing.

"The Reserve Chasers are: Annette Proudfoot," A blonde girl went to stand next to Robins "Rose Manning," A girl with long dark dreadlocks rushed to Proudfoot's side, "and Stacey Moretti!" A girl with black hair and a tanned skin, probably from the Italian side of the family, grinned then stood next to Manning.

"The Reserve Beaters are: Christian Sayre," The first Pureblood so far on the Reserve team and descendant of the founder of the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in North America stood next to Coote, "and Marcas Donohue!" A Ginger boy who had quite a few freckles whooped and stood next Sayre.

"The Reserve Keeper is-"

"Gonna be Weasley," Tracey said instantly

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Knew it" Weasley trudged and stood next McLaggen who was still smirking.

"That's it! Thank you for coming, there will always be next year…" Potter trailed off as the rest of the try-outs moaned and walked off, he turned smiling at his new team and reserve team, the smile dropped slightly at the sight of McLaggen and even further looking at his roommate.

"Okay you lot, I have booked training for every Saturday morning 5 am!" The remaining Gryffindors let out a collective whine, McLaggen looked like he was going to say something but Potter cut him off.

"Yes 5 am, I want you all in shape for our first match against Slytherin next Month, this means early mornings, I will be releasing my inner Oliver Wood so be prepared" Bell went deathly pale at his last statement, even Spinnet and the Weasley Twin looked pained.

"Right, off you go, I need to start planning our training sessions, your team uniforms will be with you this Saturday morning!" The team rushed off to the locker rooms, Potter grabbed his roommate's shoulder and whispered something to him, and Weasley brightened a bit before heading towards the locker room.

"So what do you make of the team and the new Reserve team?" Daphne asked watching Potter thank Spinnet and the Weasley Twin who immediately made a comment about McLaggen that made them all nod mournfully.

"Well I don't particularly know any of them, only Bell but from what I saw of McLaggen he is unfortunately very good," Tracey said putting away the muggle pen and writing pad.

"However, I will try and watch their training sessions to see who we need to look out for" Daphne knew her friend would not tell anyone except her about the players, she would rather make guesses on how the games will play out.

"Maybe McLaggen will get hurt very badly before the Slytherin match?" Daphne said hopefully

"Potter won't be so lucky"

XxxxxxX

They were walking back to the castle, idly talking about the upcoming year when McLaggen appeared out of nowhere blocking their path, and a shit-eating grin adorned his stupid face.

"Ladies, I noticed you were watching my try-out, what did you think, pretty good eh?" He said

"Beautifully, now piss off" he did not take any notice of Tracey's words instead he stepped forward, Daphne noticed Tracey bend her knee slightly preparing for a replay of last time.

"As the new Keeper, my status amongst my peers has gone up once more, so which one of you lovely Snakes would like to go with me to Hogsmeade at the end of the month?" he winked at her. Daphne gave him a look of loathing.

"Listen here you arrogant Cu-"

"McLaggen! A near Perfect Try-Out, why don't you head in and we will talk strategy?" Potter loudly said as he approached them cutting Tracey off, and diverted McLaggen's attention

"Yeah, just a sec, I want to know which one of these girls want to go with me for Hogsmeade weekend" He smirked.

"I don't have a sec mate, I need to go to see McGonagall soon to confirm yours and everyone else's position, you don't want her to take your position away due to you making me late?" Potter explained. Daphne could have hugged him. McLaggen stared wide-eyed at his Captain before turning a running off.

Waiting for a couple of seconds, McLaggen vanished into the castle; Potter took his place putting on an easy smile.

"If any of your Housemates want to put him into the Infirmary I will gladly pay them" The two Slytherins chuckled.

"I'll ask around, how much are you offering?" Tracey asked grinning at Potter; he stood there thinking for a minute.

"50 Galleons"

"Are you seriously putting a bounty on your teammate?" Daphne asked Potter, he shook his head laughing.

"A bounty makes it sound like I want him dead-"

"Even better," Tracey said offhandedly

"-more like an incentive" Right. They all started to head towards the castle, Potter started to discuss Quidditch with Tracey, Daphne kept quiet for a few minutes before interrupting their conversation on The European League.

"Why are you here?" Potter looked at her surprised

"I am talking to Davis about Quidditch" Daphne put her hands on her hips, Potter smirked, her friend gave her a tired look.

"We are in Slytherin, the train ride was us just finding a place to get away from Malfoy and you were unfortunately in the least crowded compartment, thank you for 'saving' us from McLaggen which we could have done ourselves, but we-" Tracey coughed, "-I don't want you here" Daphne said scowling at Potter and her best friend. He aggravatingly put an arm around Tracey's shoulders, who looked at him in surprise before smirking and putting an arm around his waist, she turned grinning at Daphne.

"I am talking to a fellow Quidditch fan, we are all friends when it comes to professional Quidditch, no matter the House," He said nodding, his messy black hair floating back into its messy place, Tracey also vigorously nodded, she then did something that annoyed Daphne even more, Tracey pulled him closer, he grinned.

"Yep!" Daphne locked her jaw and turned, storming off.

"Bye Greengrass!" she heard him call, her (possibly ex) best friend calling after her, didn't help that she was laughing as well.

XxxxxxxX

She arrived at her Common Room faster than she thought; she quickly passed everyone and headed to her room. Slamming the door, she glared at Tracey's bed hoping it burst into flames.

'How could she?' Daphne furiously thought, she fell onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Sighing, she realised that she was overthinking this. Annoyingly, of everyone in the Slytherin house, Tracey was the only one in the year who did not care about House rivalry, privately that is, but she wasn't in private with Potter, she was out in the open.

There was a single knock on the door before it opened; her little sister Astoria entered looking at her with a concerned expression. Astoria had similar features as her; slightly lower cheekbones, a perkier nose, a bit shorter than her, the main difference being the brown hair whereas Daphne had blonde hair; however, she also had bright blue eyes like her older sister.

"Wassup?" she asked sitting next to her sister.

"Tracey" Astoria made an 'O' face.

"What has your outspoken half-blood best friend done now?" Daphne turned to face her she was smiling slightly. She sat up and corrected her hair.

"She is being all friendly with Potter" Astoria raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Really? Are you saying your best friend has turned to the light side?" Daphne snorted and shook her head.

"No, but she was playing along with him purposely annoying me" Astoria rolled her eyes then leant her against her shoulder.

"Grow up Daphne" She pushed her sister away looking at her with shock, she would usually be on her side.

"We both know how Tracey can be, we both know that it was unlikely she would stick to the traditional attribute of hating everything Red and Gold," Astoria explained,

"Yeah but she was practically hugging him" her sister giggled.

"Sounding a bit envious there Daph" Daphne glowered at her sister pulled out her wand and sent a stinging hex at her, she jumped laughing and dived behind Pansy's bed.

"Why in Merlin's name would I be envious?!" Daphne shouted, Astoria peered over the bed smirking evilly like the demon she was.

"Cos you fancy him" she ducked again as the bed cover bunched up from another stinging hex.

"Fuck you!" she heard giggles come from behind Pansy's bed.

"Oh don't be ashamed Daph, lots of girls fancy Potter, I know I do!" she definitely knew that, she spent the summer listening to all the boys Astoria like repeatedly, Potter was always mentioned in some way.

"I do not fancy the Golden Prat!" she stamped her foot, then stopped, she just stamped her foot, she had not done that for a long time.

"Did you just stamp your foot?" The stinging hex left a mark on the wall, her sister giggled.

"No" sighing, she put her wand away, her sister sensing the end of the Stinging Hexs popped up and sat next her again. The door to her room opened again and Tracey entered grinning.

"Ayup moody!" Daphne growled in response, Tracey tittered as she put her pen and writing pad into her Trunk.

"My sister is annoyed that you got all close with Potter, she fancies him!" Astoria announced Tracey went wide-eyed; the smile that followed could have split her face in half. Damn you Astoria.

"You have fancy Potter?"

"No"

"She does," Astoria said happily standing up and heading towards the door.

"I'm not surprised, he is gorgeous"

"No"

"He his isn't he"

"No" she threw a pillow at Tracey who caught it and threw it back.

"Tall"

"Confident"

"Stop"

"That hair"

"Stop"

"Those eyes"

"Piss off" Daphne put the pillow over her face; maybe self-asphyxiation was the best way out.

"Oh God yes, those gorgeous green eyes" The pillow wasn't working; maybe they were charmed to stop people who had attempted this before in her situation.

"He's wealthy"

"Super rich" Daphne groaned

"Smart"

"Built like an athlete"

"Okay! Yes, we get it, he's hot, both of you get out before I set you alight" she shouted, her sister and best friend ran out of the room giggling. Sighing again, she decided to get ready for bed and do some homework, the only homework she had so far, Slughorn assigned some on Friday since it was the only lesson she had that day in the morning.

Putting her pyjamas and brushing her teeth, she sat cross-legged on her bed, taking out her potions book for the year, some parchment and a quill; she read the objective of the homework she had wrote on another piece of parchment.

"Explain with examples, why Amortentia is considered frowned upon yet is not illegal" she frowned, she would have to visit the library tomorrow for the examples, she got down to doing the layout of the assessment instead.

Halfway through her mind drifted to the boys within the school, contrary to popular belief, Daphne did think about boys as any other teenage girl does, she was just very tight-lipped about them with briefly considering boys only with a political aspect when she did speak about them openly. Her thoughts drifted through the boys within her house, the only ones of any worth were Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, Hufflepuff she didn't know, Ravenclaw had a couple of potentials, finally with great annoyance she thought of Gryffindor boys. Neville Longbottom seemed to grow out of his baby-fat, politically speaking he was one of the best, and not bad on the eyes now. With great self-loathing, she thought of Potter.

"Nope, time to go to sleep" she placed her book, parchment and quill on her bedside table, her wand under her bottom pillow, and closed her curtains; she got into bed and stared into the darkness. Potter. She had to begrudgingly agree with her sister and Tracey on everything, no matter how much she hated it. He was confident, even in 1st year, smart, he was top of the year for the past several years in Transfiguration, DADA and usually in the top three within his other classes, he had grown, he was the best politically speaking, those eyes….Did she fancy him?

"Fuck"

* * *

 _If you feel that Daphne Greengrass fancying Harry Potter came too quickly then you have never had a crush on a celeb, we both know that's Bs, even if she tells herself she doesn't fancy him. You don't have to know the person to like them, you just sit there wallowing in your sad little imagination of you and Margot Robbie on a date, her laughing at your jokes, you...-cries-_


	3. Chapter 3

_I was good she was hot_  
 _Stealin' everything she got_  
 _I was bold she was over the worst of it_  
 _Gave me gear thank you dear bring yer sister over here_  
 _Let her dance with me just for the hell of it_

 _-ooooh saucy-_

* * *

 _18_ _th_ _September 2011_

Fights within Hogwarts were common, sure, there were places to cool off around the castle, but teenagers generally do not want to 'cool off', they would rather face the problem head on. Thus, this was the situation Daphne found herself in; a fight was about to kick off. Of course, the source of the problem (to her mind at least) was to do with one Harry Potter. No surprise there.

Potter had been getting on Daphne's nerves; over the past 2 weeks, it seems he was going out of his way to annoy her. He kept turning up at random times, trying to initiate conversations that she did not want, unfortunately, Tracey was usually with her so he ended up chatting with her, but every so often he would smile her way. His friends, it seemed, did not care if the Gryffindor role model wanted to hang out with a couple of Slytherin girls. When Tracey had asked Potter, who was sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast, 2 days before the 18th, why they were turning a blind eye, he had laughed.

"Ron is a bit conservative but he is trying, Dean generally doesn't care, he said it was because of his 'Muggleborn nature not to give a shit about rivalries in school unless they made sense', Neville….Neville doesn't see the House rivalries, he uses family judgement outside of Hogwarts compared to, and I quote 'the facades you put on within Hogwarts'," that definitely made Daphne raise an eyebrow, that was smart of Longbottom,

"And Seamus, well, Seamus said that if I can get one of you, can he have the other, so he's alright with it" Tracey had giggled at that, Daphne glared at Finnigan across the Great Hall. He waved and winked at her.

"So 2 of them don't care, 1 is trying to be nice and 1 is trying to get into either mine or Daphne's pants?" Tracey said grinning.

"Aye that's about right," Potter said smirking into his Pumpkin Juice.

Potter had been sitting with them nearly every day and it was doing Daphne's head in. Worst was when 4 days before the 18th, her sister decided to join them. Potter did not notice what her little sister was doing, but Daphne knew the little shit was trying to get comfortable with him.

She kept asking him questions, laughing at his jokes that were not funny in the slightest. The pinnacle of aggravation was when the bell to head to class went off, Potter had stood up and her sister had thrown herself at him, he seemed surprised at first before laughing it off and returning her hug. Astoria then skipped away, not before sticking her tongue out at her.

Therefore, what was happening now was to Daphne's mind, all Potter's fault. The day before the 18th, Potter AND his friends sat with him at breakfast at, there had not been so many Gryffindors at the Slytherin table in a very long time; Malfoy, the self-proclaimed leader of the Slytherin house had impolitely told the Gryffindors to 'Fuck off back to your own side of the hall'. Tracey had done something that she knew she did not mean to say but it came out anyway.

"Why what will you do if they don't leave? Tell daddy on us?" Us. The idiotic girl had included her and Daphne in that sentence. Daphne could have wept, but she kept an emotionless face. Malfoy nearly did something stupid himself but a hand from Professor Snape placed itself on his shoulder calmed the boy down. Snape was not particularly pleased either, he took 15 points from Slytherin for 'not sticking up for your own house' that night, but Daphne saw Malfoy whispering with Nott as well as some 7th years and glancing at Tracey and her. He gave her a vicious grin when he saw her looking his way.

XxxxxxX

So, here she was with Tracey by her side, cornered by Malfoy and his 3 friends. Then as if he knew what was about to happen from wherever he was in the castle, low and behold, Potter ran round the corner. She noticed him quickly stuff a piece of parchment into his bag that he threw to the side. His face looked like he was analysing the situation, Malfoy and his friends had not noticed him behind them.

"We've had enough of you hanging around with Potter" Malfoy sneered, his wand aimed at Daphne's face. She held hers up, unsure of what to do, she could see Potter inching closer, he had rolled his shirtsleeves up, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and loosened his tie.

"Maybe if you weren't shit company then we would hang around with you," Tracey said, she stood slightly in front of Daphne, Tracey was the better dueller, it wasn't to say Daphne was rubbish just that it wasn't her forte.

"You had better keep your mouth shut whore" One of the 7th years grounded out, Potter was a couple of feet away from them now, his wand aimed at the closest Slytherin, he looked at her and smirked, she nearly smiled then but caught herself.

"Tracey has always been the outspoken one haven't you, I bet she gets it from her Mudblood mother, she probably spreads her legs like her too" Malfoy laughed, she felt Tracey tense, Daphne cringed slightly, Malfoy had said something like this before but he was alone and had gotten a slap from Daphne. He was not alone this time.

Suddenly, the furthest Slytherin fell forward as his leg was yanked violently backwards, there was a crunch as his nose connected to the stone floor, he did not get back up. Malfoy spun as Potter's fist connected with the next 7th year's cheek, the Slytherin twisted and tripped over his own feet.

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted

"Expulso!" Tracey cried aiming at Nott, she caught him square in his chest, he flew past Potter and landed hard on the floor, Daphne heard his head crack against the stone. Potter slashed his wand at Malfoy, a red light struck Malfoy, and his wand thrown from his grasp, his body flung into the wall. She watched Potter casually catch the wand as he was walking towards them.

The 7th year Potter had punched turned over onto his back and aimed his wand at him he hadn't noticed this, so without thinking, Daphne stepped forward and kicked out, her foot slamming into his other cheek. He dropped to the side, Potter looked at the downed boy in surprise and then at her. He grinned, she gave him a small smile but he had already turned to face Malfoy who was slumped against the wall. Tracey stood next to Potter, anger clear on her face.

"Can I throw him off the roof?" She asked, Potter, chuckled but shook his head.

"As much as I would like that, no, we wouldn't want you being sent to Azkaban"

"I didn't say I would use my wand, I'd get you to carry him up there, and then I'd simply push him over the edge" Daphne snorted, Tracey's face softened and she smirked.

"Brilliant plan there, what about the other 3," Potter, gestured to the unconscious Nott and the 2 7th years "they would know who it was", Tracey sighed and picked up her bag, Daphne did the same.

"Fine, Azkaban it is!" Tracey said smirking, Potter laughed, he put an arm around Tracey's shoulder she leant into him. Daphne scowled. She sidled up to Potter's other side; he looked down at her and grinned.

"Good shot Daphne" he whispered, she went pink, she then felt her foot she had kicked with erupt in pain, instead of saying 'thank you' she croaked out.

"Ah fuck" she dropped to one knee, she took off her shoe, then her sock, she saw her toes red, some of them a slightly greenish tint to them. Tracey appeared beside her.

"You did kick him with pumps on Daph, they aren't known for their protective nature" Daphne gave her a seething look. Potter was on the side looking concerned.

"Ouch, I think you may have broken a toe or 2," He said examining her foot she glared at him.

"No shit Sherlock…" she grounded out, he looked startled then at Tracey who was smiling.

"She get that from you?"

"Of course" Tracey then looked around the hallway.

"I'm surprised nobody has come yet" Potter looked around as well.

"It is lunch, this is the dungeons, I'm not surprised there isn't anyone around" He then looked at the boys then back to her.

"You want to do sommet with them?" he asked Tracey, she looked thoughtful for a moment. Another bout of pain flared from her foot.

"Shit!" Potter looked down at her.

"Why don't I leave you to think of something and I take Daphne here to the Infirmary?" Daphne looked at him startled before sneering.

"I don't need your pity Potter" he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you want to limp to Pomfrey then be my guest" Tracey thumped her shoulder and gave her a stern look, Malfoy groaned his eyes opened slightly. Potter turned, grabbed his hair and pushed his head into the wall again, a slight crack and the boy was again, out for the count.

"It's weird that you know how to do that Harry," Tracey said with a nervous laugh, Potter shrugged.

"Ok! Fine, you can take me to the infirmary, but just this once!" Daphne sighed, she tried to stand up but the pain flared and she fell again. She saw Potter give Tracey a look before he bent down and picked her up, she squeaked and glared at him. He smirked at her, noticing how close her face was to his she went red. Damn bridal carry.

She heard her friend chuckle she gave her the finger. Tracey gave her a knowing smile before pickup up her bag and Potters.

"I'll meet you at the infirmary Daph" she nodded then turned to look at Potter who was still smirking.

"Don't get any funny ideas Potter or I'll break my knuckles on your cheek" his face shifted into an innocent look.

"I am not like that, I don't know what you have heard but I am a perfect gentleman!" she rolled her eyes. The pain came again and she gasped.

"Fine, whatever, just take me to the hospital" he nodded, gave Tracey a smile then turned quickly, Daphne felt herself nearly fall until she wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled.

XxxxxxxxX

"Poppy!" Potter called as he pushed the infirmary door open with his back. He wondered over to the nearest empty bed and laid her down. She gave him a weak smile.

"Poppy!" the Matron looked out of her office, she saw Potter but not her, a look of annoyance appeared on her face.

"Just over 2 weeks and you are already here!" she came bustling over to him; he held his hands up in defence.

"Hey it's not me who's injured, it's Daphne here" he gestured to her, Pomfrey huffed then saw her, she looked at her now blue swollen foot.

"How on earth did you do this Miss Greengrass?" the matron asked waving her wand over her foot, Daphne opened her mouth but Potter answered instead.

"She got angry with me and instead of harming me she decided to kick a wall, not the brightest of ideas as you can see" the matron turned to Potter who was rubbing some cream into his red knuckles. She saw Pomfrey give him a suspicious look that became a look of understanding when he took out Malfoy's wand from his pocket, he pointed to her office, the matron nodded and he disappeared for a second.

"He must have done something very idiotic for you to kick a wall, Miss Greengrass," Daphne nodded in response as she wrote something down, she noticed Potter pull up a chair next to her bed. He looked at her foot then gave her a pained smile.

"I take it the wall will be visiting me soon as well?" Pomfrey asked her, Daphne went pink Harry chuckled humourlessly.

"4 walls I believe, 1 of which will probably be calling for Daddy wall" The matron rolled her eyes then slapped Harry around the back of his head, he flinched and looked at her in disbelief.

"Ow? What was that for?"

"For bringing me 4 walls to fix, now make yourself useful Potter and get me this potion and bruise balm you used before from the cabinet" Harry gave her a weary look before getting up, taking the note of the potion from the matron then wondered over to the cabinet. Pomfrey turned back to her with a sad smile.

"This will hurt Miss Greengrass but for only a second" Daphne looked at her in confusion before Pomfrey waved her wand over her foot and 3 sharp cracks broke the air. Daphne squeezed her eyes shut as the pain echoed up her body.

"Wouldn't pain relief potion stop that?"

"Yes" Potter came back and placed the phial and tub on the bedside table; Pomfrey picked the blue phial, uncorked it and poured the clear liquid into a glass then handed it to Daphne who looked at it suspiciously.

"For Merlin's sake it's not poison, its pain relief" she shrugged and downed the drink in one. The pain died after a few seconds.

"Now rub this on your foot" The matron gave her a small tub of 'Bruise Away'. Opening the tub, she read the instructions on the side before using her index finger to scoop out some of the pinkish paste, rubbed it between hands to heat it up then bent over and massaged it into her toes and foot. Even though the pain relief potion got rid of the pain, it did not get rid of the heaviness from her foot from the ache. However, this balm did. She watched as the bruise faded slightly.

"Right you are to stay here for a couple hours, the balm will correct everything, and I will send your next 2 teachers a note of absence" She opened her mouth to argue but the strict matron was speaking before her.

"No I don't care if you are 'fine', you will stay here to rest," Daphne frowned and leant back in the bed with a huff, Pomfrey nodded and took the potion and tub away then entered her office. Potter smiled slightly.

"Sorry about her, in my presence, she usually gets a bit blunter, with her procedures and her bedside manner"

"Why?" Daphne asked, she scowled as a few strands of hair fell over her face, she brushed it behind her ear, she did not notice him smile at her.

"I've been in here a few times over the past 6 years, for various different problems, some worse than others. I am a restless person so I've tried to sneak out a few times, all of the times I've been unsuccessful. Since I am a regular 'client' I don't get the nice treatment, apparently, just the sight of me tips her to the moodier side" he laughed which was cut off by a yelp as he leapt from his seat beside her.

"Cheeky bugger" she heard the matron say, looking over she saw a wand vanish into the office.

"I thought you gave an oath not to harm anyone!" Potter shouted.

"There are exceptions!"

"Like?"

"You!" Potter glared at the frosted window of Pomfrey's office. At that moment the door to the infirmary opened and Tracey walked in, a huge smile on her face, she was carrying her own bag as well as hers and Potters.

"How's the wounded soldier?" she asked pulling her own chair out, Daphne gave her a tired look, she threw Potter's bag to him which he caught and hung on his seat.

"She'll be rate in a couple of hours," Potter said, Tracey nodded, she then dug into her bag and pulled out Daphne's sock and shoe.

"I thought you might want these, I was going to keep the shoe as its nice but I was missing the other one" Daphne gave her a sarcastic smile before taking her sock and shoe.

"So, do you know if anyone has seen Malfoy and the others?" Daphne asked Tracey's smile deepened.

"Not that I know of yet, but I made sure that they couldn't leave" her best friend smiled evilly, Daphne rubbed her face.

"What did you do?" Potter asked sinking in his seat.

"You'll find out tomorrow or tonight, or whenever the rumours start spreading" He gave off a snort then turned to Daphne with a relaxed smile. She gave one back.

XxxxxxxX

"Davis you absolute legend" Daphne looked up from her dinner, Neville Longbottom stood there grinning, and Potter was next to him, also smirking.

"I am of course a legend anyway, but what gives?" her best friend asked. Daphne had left the infirmary a couple of hours ago; she got to her last lesson of the day, Transfiguration, which was a little difficult to her but always enjoyable.

"What you did to Malfoy in the dungeon" Longbottom whispered, Potter sat opposite them, her sister scooting over slightly to let him in, she beamed at him. Longbottom unsure at first shrugged and sat next Potter.

"Aaaahhh, and pray tell, what did I do to Malfoy in the dungeon?"

"Well, from what the Hogwarts rumour mill has said, you tied all of Slytherins that attacked you and Greengrass here up, but, you transfigured Malfoy's clothes" Potter was openly grinning now, it seemed he wanted to know if this was true. Daphne knew of course what Tracey had done, but she wanted to here if this rumour matched what Tracey had told her, it seemed promising.

"I did, do you know what into?"

"No, I just heard you transfigured them" Tracey leant forwards; both boys did the same across the table. Daphne rolled her eyes and speared a roast potato.

"Well, I'll tell you, but-"

"You'd have to kill us?" Longbottom said instantly, he was smiling now.

"No, what I was going to say was, I'll tell you, BUT, you have to take me to Hogsmeade next Saturday" Daphne choked on a carrot, she looked at Tracey as if she had declared her undying love for the boy. Longbottom looked equally surprised. Potter looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"You want….you want me to take you to Hogsmeade?" Longbottom croaked out, Daphne felt bad for the boy, it seemed Potter did not.

"When did I say that?" she winked at him, he looked at Potter for help but he had turned to Astoria, who looked smitten, he was talking to her but he had mirth dancing in his eyes. Longbottom looked betrayed, she watched him take a deep breath.

"Alright, Miss Davis would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?" he asked, her best friend gave the boy a look of mock surprise,

"Well, sure, but only if Harry goes with Daphne here" Daphne felt her face heat up and she elbowed Tracey, she glanced at Potter who was still looking at her little sister, his face though was in a tight smile, he also did not see that coming. His head slowly turned to look at Tracey, the false smile still present, Astoria looked a little miffed.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Yes, I'll only go if you take Daphne, think of it as a double date," Tracey said grinning, Potter glanced Daphne, he went a bit pink. Wait, Potter went pink?

"I can't" Daphne wasn't sure if she was relieved or sad, apparently it showed as Tracey gave him an icy look.

"And why not?" she whispered angrily, Potter gulped, Longbottom was the one keeping his laughter in.

"Sunday is Gryffindor vs Slytherin, need pre-match day training" that made sense, but still…

"Bell can take over from you, give her your schedule, she will understand" Potter frowned, then looked at Daphne; he sighed then smiled in defeat.

"Alright, fine, Miss Greengrass, would you do me the utmost honour-"

"Laying it on a bit thick there Harry," Longbottom said

"-of going to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?" Potter asked, Daphne stared at him, she could see Tracey grinning madly on her left and Astoria giving her a dirty look. Well if it pissed Astoria off so much….

"Yeah, alright"

"10 am?"

"Sure," both girls said in unison, Longbottom and Potter quickly vacated their spots and rushed back to their table, Potter looked over his shoulder and grinned at her, she felt herself grin back.

"I wanted to go with him to Hogsmeade!" her sister furiously whispered, Daphne raised an eyebrow at her before a smirk formed.

"Tough shit," Daphne said drinking from her goblet as if she won a game.

* * *

 _I'm writing this on the go, no planning at all, I know the next chapter will be Hogsmeade and the one after will be Sly vs Gryff match, beyond that I don't know. So, this is your chance to give me some ideas, few guidelines -_

 _1\. It's 2011/2012, not 1996/1997_

 _2\. From Daphne's POV (or Remus's depending if he is in the chapter), so anything that happens to Harry personally "off screen" that doesn't involve her, she will have to have the reaction to it, unless of course, it involves her._

 _3\. Voldie can be included in some way, however, I am hoping to be a few chapters in first_

 _4\. This story is a school life (Hogwarts school life lol) story_

 _5\. Throw in some banter, if there any real good insults/jokes message em me, give me a situation._


End file.
